In prior art, a wrapping machine for wrapping a wrapping film around an object is known. The object is usually a load placed on a pallet. The wrapping machine comprises a film dispensing unit, which comprises supporting elements for rotatably supporting a wrapping film reel with a web of first wrapping film reeled up on it on the film dispensing unit. In addition, the film dispensing unit has deflecting elements, over which the first wrapping film unreeled from the first wrapping film reel can be passed to the object to be wrapped. From a film dispensing unit of this type, only one sort of wrapping film can be wrapped around the object at a time.
A problem with prior-art wrapping machines is that they cannot form any readily visible symbols, such as company emblems, logos, trademarks, patterns or the like, on the object to be wrapped during the wrapping process. If such symbols were printed on the actual wrapping film used to wrap the object, then the readability of the symbols would suffer because in a transparent film wrapped in several layers on the object there would be many symbols one over the other. Furthermore, as the film is usually passed through a pre-stretching device, the symbol is stretched and may become unreadable. Moreover, the use of expensive printed film for wrapping the whole object is uneconomical.